


A Rock and a Hard Place

by dixonious



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creepy Victor Zsasz, F/M, Flirty Victor Zsasz, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City is Terrible, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixonious/pseuds/dixonious
Summary: Your boss had made you take one of your co-workers shift and by the time you left work it was dark. You had no ride and not enough money for a cab, so you had to walk. Unfortunately, as usual, there was someone up to go no good and they had chosen you as their next target.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s), Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	A Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me a few nights ago. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it escalated and may end up having 5 parts? Enjoy! シ︎

You walked fast down each street of Gotham, trying your best to hurry on home. It was after midnight and it was cold and you were freezing and pissed.

You pissed because your stupid boss had made you cover one of your co-workers' shift, you were pissed because you weren't home the time you were supposed to be which meant you miss your favorite that had came on hours ago, you were pissed because you had forgotten your jacket at home when you were rushing to get to work early, you were pissed because you didn't stand up to you boss. When you should've.

Though you had tried to stand up to him before, only to no avail, that didn't mean you shouldn't keep trying. Maybe he would listen one day.

Or maybe not. He had practically laughed at you when you asked to wear jeans or dress pants instead of a mini-skirt to work. Yes, you knew that the mini-skirt and dresstop were apart of the diner's theme, but God were you tired of getting whistled at or even getting your ass grabbed at times. You liked working at the diner, it paid good enough money and your co-workers were nice - except for Eddie. He wasn't very nice to anyone - you just wished you could be _comfortable_ were you worked, but you weren't. And your asshole of a boss new that.

Just like he knew that practically everyday there was some guy harassing you.

He only brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"Keep the customers happy." He said.

Life was hard enough, but your boss wasn't making it any easier.

You had dealt with it though, all the bullshit you got from him and from most of the guy customers - and just customers in general - you had dealt with that, walking home in the dark and cold, and you had dealt with plenty more.

Your apartment wasn't too far from the diner, but it was far enough. You had already may nearly two of the five blocks you had to walk. You'd probably be less tired if you didn't have to rush to get there. 

You always made sure to have something to protect yourself with everytime you left home. You had pepper spray and switch blade, but you weren't a fighter. That didn't mean you wouldn't fight if you had to, it just wasn't you. _And 'sides what would pepper or a switch blade do to a guy with a bigger knife? Or a gun?_ You thought.

Just as you bent the corner to the next street that was only 3 more blocks away from your apartment, you bumped into a hard and solid chest, stumbling back as you did so.

You quickly went to apologize, "I am so so sorry. I didn't even see you there." You said, looking up at the big, tall man.

The man only chuckled, "It's fine." He said, his voice deep and raspy as if he smoked way too many packs of cigarettes. A day. "But what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all on her lonesome?" He asked.

"I uh, I just got off of work. I'm headed home now." You said, taking a step back.

"Maybe I should walk you." He offered. "Wouldn't want nothing to happen to someone as beautiful as yourself."

You let out a nervously laugh, "Thank you, really, but it's fine. I'm almost there." You responded.

"Come on, Baby. Once we're there I could show you a real good time." He replied, looking you over as he stepped closer to you.

And as he stepped closer, you stepped back, your eyes widened at what he was implying and you slowly reached your hand into your back pocket. "No, thank you." You said.

"Don't be like that." The man said his voice getting dark, and when he went to reach for you, you whipped your hand from around your back, revealing the pepper spray that you had, but you were to slow as the man's hand shot up, stopping you from spraying him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why'd you have to go and pull that?" He asked and you winced and groaned as he tightened his grip on your wrist, causing you to drop your spray.

"Please!" You begged, "Let go!"

"I'm gonna have fun with you." He responded with a laugh, ignoring your cries.

You tried to pull your wrist from his hand, but he was just too strong and when that didn't work, you shot your foot up and slammed it right into the man's groin.

"AAH!" The man hollered, his hand that held your wrist in a bruising grip quickly letting go to hold his balls as he doubled over in pain.

You wasted no time to quickly run pass the man.

You dashed passed the man, running as fast as you could and you mentally thanked yourself for not listening to your boss' words to "wear heels to complete the outfit" like you were supposed to. Sneakers were something that you wouldn't let anyone take away from you. Not only for the fact that you loved sneakers and hated heels, but also for the fact that there could be situations were you needed to run. Like this one.

You continued to run, not planning on stopping until you reached your apartment.

But you couldn't run forever. As much as you wished you could until you could make it home, you just couldn't. You barely made it to the next block before you had to stopped, placing your hands on your knees and hanging your head low as you tried to control your breath.

As you continued to gather your breath, your eyes bulged when you heard a sharp yell, "HEY!" The voice said and when you pulled yourself up, your eyes landed behind you, you gasped.

The same guy was coming toward and he was coming fast. _Holy fuck._ You thought. And you began to move again.

And though you had to keep going straight the next few blocks to get home, you turned the next corner, hoping you could loose the guy.

You dashed down the block, taking a right into an alley that you came a cross and when you saw a big, green dumpster, you quickly went to go hide on the side of it.

And as you hid, your back pressed against the dumpster, you could hear your heart pounding in your ears and each passing second felt like it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

You tried to breathe in deep and then out to calm yourself, but as you heard feet pounding the pavement, nearing you, your hand quickly shot up to your mouth.

The pounding feet stopped just outside the alley that you hid in and your hand tightened around your mouth. _Please, just keep going. Please, just keep go-_ -

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The man's voice interrupted your pleading thoughts. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that."

 _Fuck, he knows I'm in here._ You thought in fear. _Maybe if I just stay quiet he'll go away._

You jumped, holding in a gasp as you heard a trashcan being tossed over, then another, clanging as they did.

"I promise after I'm done with you, I'll make your death quick, okay?" He said and soon after you heard another trashcan closer to you being tossed over, and you couldn't help but jump.

There was silence for a while. And then you heard footsteps headed away from you and you thought maybe the man had left. Though you were too scared to move, you knew you couldn't stay there forever. And so you did.

You slowly peeked out from where you had been hiding, you gasp when you caught sight of the man's boots. And before you could even try to run again you were picked up, "There you are!" The man said with happy sick laughter as he tossed you up against the left side of the alley's wall, "You almost fooled me for a second."

"Let go!" You yelled as you thrashed against the man's hold, trying to push him off of you, "Let me go, you sick fu--!" The man backhanded you, stopping your harsh words and you knew you were sure to have a bruise.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" He screamed. "You think that you're better than me, huh?! You think that you can just wear this short skirt of yours and no one wouldn't want a taste!?" He rambled on, "You thought wrong ya who--!" You cut him off as you drew your fingers down harshly on his neck.

The man stumbled back a bit, drawing his hand up to his neck, his eyes widening as he stared at you and your eyes were just as wide, "You...BITCH!!" He yelled, as he brought down his hand from his neck to stare at the blood that coated his fingers, and you quickly reached your shaky hands down into the waistband of your skirt as he began to step back toward you. You pulled your switched blade out from your waistband and flicked it opened.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The man screamed and just as he was reaching for you, you pushed yourself from off of the wall and wielded your blade up driving it down and into his shoulder, "AAAH!!" The man screamed. " _FUCK YOU!"_ You screamed at him, and as you twisted the knife into his shoulder, pushing it in deeper, and the man's hand came up to grip that same wrist of yours squeezing it harshly again.

"No. No!" You cried as you struggled against his grip, your hand loosening from off of your weapon, the man lifted his hand, backhanding you again causing you to fall over. You groan as you land on your elbow, and you began to taste blood in your mouth.

"I'm gonna fucking _kill you,_ whore!" The man threatened, "Kill you, _dead!!"_ He screamed as he towered over.

You shielded your face when you saw him hold up his balled up fist.

And in that moment you couldn't help but think that maybe tonight would have went differently if you had just stood up for yourself.

But at least you didn't just _give up._ At least you had fought.

"Fuck. You." You said, trying to muster up as much bravery as you could as you stare the man in the eyes. You were sure those were to be your last words.

But they weren't.

The man who was probably gonna be your killer had turned around sharply when he heard: "License!"

You blinked a couple of times to try and clear your blurry vision to get a good look at the figure that stood at the end of the alley.

" _What?"_ The man questioned.

 _"License."_ You heard the other guy say.

"Man, get out of here!" The man that still towered of you said.

"Can't. No license, no crime." The figure said, and he was beginning to get clearer as he got closer.

Your attacker scoffed as he turned to fully face the man, "What, 'cos _Cobblepot_ says so?" He asked with a laugh.

And as the other man had finally gotten closer enough for you to see clearly, you became a bit more frightened. Maybe he was helping, you sure. But, you did not like the look on his face.

"Because Cobblepot says so." And with that being said the bald man who wore mostly black quickly pulled a gun, firing a shot.

You let out a large gasp, quickly scooting away from your attacker's body as he landed next you with a hard thud, a hole right between his eyes.

You looked back to the new man and you breathed heavily as his shoes clanked on the ground as he got even closer, his gun still raised and still pointed at the man that had attacked you, his face emotionless.

You yelp as another shot went off, shielding yourself away from the man that now stood above you.

"Pl-please." You gave a frightened whisper.

As you looked at the man over your arm.

Lowering his gun, the man crouched down beside you and reached for you arm, and you couldn't help but flinch away.

But that didn't stop this new man, he reached until his hand landing on your forearm, his touch gently as he slowly and carefully pulled your arm away your face.

You breathe in shaky breathes as your arm was slowly drawn away from you, you wanting to say something, to stop the man, but you were just to frozen to move.

And then all of a sudden you began to feel dizzy and try as you might, you couldn't blink away the blurriness that quickly started to cloud your vision again. And before you knew it.

Everything went black.


End file.
